I. Field
The present disclosure pertain to wireless communication systems, and in particular, to multicarrier system(s) that benefit from efficient method(s) of channel quality indicator (CQI) feedback.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as for example: voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can concurrently support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from terminals to base stations. This communication link can be established for example via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-signal-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
A wireless system may support operation on multiple carriers. A carrier may refer to a range of frequencies used for communication and may be associated with certain characteristics. For example, a carrier may carry synchronization signals, or may be associated with system information describing operation on the carrier, etc. A carrier may also be referred to as a channel, a frequency channel, etc. A base station may send data on one or more carriers on the downlink to user equipment (UE). The UE may send feedback information on the uplink to support data transmission on the downlink. It may be desirable to efficiently uplink carriers to send the feedback information to the base station.